Modern offices are becoming increasingly complicated and sophisticated due largely to the ever increasing needs of the users for improved utilities support at each workstation, such as communications, computers and other types of data processors, electronic displays, etc., including physical accommodations, such as lighting, HVAC, security, and the like. For example, modern offices for highly skilled xe2x80x9cknowledge workersxe2x80x9d such as engineers, accountants, stock brokers, computer programmers, etc., are typically provided with multiple pieces of very specialized computer and communications equipment that are capable of processing information from numerous local and remote data resources to assist in solving incredibly complex problems. Such equipment has very stringent power and signal requirements, and must quickly and efficiently interface with related equipment at both adjacent and remote locations. Work areas with readily controllable lighting, HVAC, sound masking, and other physical support systems, are also highly desirable to maximize worker creativity and productivity. Many other types of high technology equipment and facilities are also presently being developed which will find their place in the workplaces of the future.
One important consequence of the advent of sophisticated electronic offices is the increased need and desirability for distributing utilities throughout the various offices in a manner which can be readily reconfigured. The term xe2x80x9cutilitiesxe2x80x9d as used herein incorporates a wide variety of facilities for use at a workstation, including security devices, electrical power, signal and/or communications, HVAC, water and other fluids, and other similar resources. The ability to provide the worker with ready access to all of these utilities is clearly advantageous in the quest to promote worker well being and effectiveness.
The efficient use of building floor space is also an ever growing concern, particularly as building costs continue to escalate. Open office plans have been developed to reduce overall officing costs, and generally incorporate large, open floor spaces in buildings that are equipped with modular furniture systems which are readily reconfigurable to accommodate the ever changing needs of a specific user, as well as the divergent requirements of different tenants. One arrangement commonly used for furnishing open plans includes movable partition panels that are detachably interconnected to partition off the open spaces into individual workstations and/or offices. Such partition panels are configured to receive hang-on furniture units, such as worksurfaces, overhead cabinets, shelves, etc., and are generally known in the office furniture industry as xe2x80x9csystems furniturexe2x80x9d. Another arrangement for dividing and/or partitioning open plans includes modular furniture arrangements, in which a plurality of differently shaped, freestanding furniture units are positioned in a side-by-side relationship, with upstanding privacy screens attached to at least some of the furniture units to create individual, distinct workstations and/or offices. Both of these types of modular furniture systems, as well as others, have been widely received due largely to their ability to be readily reconfigured and/or moved to a new site, since they are not part of a permanent leasehold improvement.
In order to gain increased efficiency in the use of expensive office real estate, attempts are now being made to try to support high paid knowledge workers with these types of modular furniture systems in open office settings, instead of conventional private offices. However, in order to insure peak efficiency of such knowledge workers, the workstations must be equipped with the various state-of-the-art utilities and facilities discussed above. Since such workstations must be readily reconfigurable to effectively meet the ever changing needs of the user, the distribution and control of utilities throughout a comprehensive open office plan has emerged as a major challenge to the office furniture industry.
Although such systems are generally capable of providing office spaces for workers, such systems may not provide for varying degrees of privacy. Furthermore, when reconfiguring such a system, the level of privacy cannot be readily changed. Furthermore, because the cover panels utilized with such systems may be relatively expensive, the cost of changing the cover panels to provide a new appearance may be prohibited. Still further, such systems commonly utilize a single type of cover panel throughout the system, leading to a very uniform, impersonal working environment.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a partition panel for office systems including a rigid panel frame having a generally rectangular perimeter and a generally rectangular opening therethrough. The panel frame has a base configured to abuttingly support the panel frame freestanding on a floor surface. The panel frame includes a row of openings configured to support hang-on accessories. The partition panel also includes at least four fabric connectors, each of which is secured to said panel frame adjacent each comer of the rectangular opening. A thin flexible fabric sheet is secured to the fabric connectors, and spans at least a substantial portion of the rectangular opening.
Another aspect of the present invention is a partition panel for office systems including a rigid panel frame having a generally rectangular perimeter and at least one horizontally extending frame member. The rigid panel frame defines an enlarged opening through a central portion of the frame. A sheet of rigid material is disposed within, and spans the enlarged opening. At least one connector supports the sheet within the opening. The connector defines first and second oppositely opening slots, with the horizontally extending frame members received in the first slot, and an edge of the sheet received in the second slot.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a partition panel for offices including a rigid panel frame having a pair of vertically spaced apart horizontal frame members and a pair of frame members extending vertically between and rigidly interconnecting the horizontal frame members to define an enlarged opening through the panel frame. A thin sheet of flexible material extends across at least a portion of the enlarged opening, and at least one clamp is secured to the panel frame. The clamp is releasably clamped to the sheet at an edge thereof.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a partition panel including a rigid panel frame defining a vertical side face and having an opening through a central portion thereof. A sheet extends across and closes of the opening. The partition panel further includes a retainer on the panel frame, the retainer having a groove receiving the edge of the sheet. A side edge of the groove is defined by a cantilevered flexible member extending at an angle away from the vertical side face and towards the central portion when in an unstressed state, such that an edge of the sheet slides on the flexible member and flexes the flexible member during installation. The flexible member returns to the unstressed state when the sheet is in the installed position to retain the edge of the sheet.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.